nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuki Thresh
'Character First Name:' Thresh 'Character Last Name:' Yuki 'IMVU Username:' ThreshDaBeast 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 1/1/167 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian Height: 5'6 'Weight:' 98 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Thresh is at times a good hearted nice person but other he is a stone cold killer, hardened shinobi, dark, scary, and dedicated. He is also a leader to others, well liked, other can go to him for problems, questions, advice, and help. Also he can be the leader of the group he is in or on with on a mission and listens and does what his group commanding Jounin asks, tells and says to do. He practices every day, has talent for his young age, carrys out task, and missions without fail. Also he is one of those shinobi that in battle and at times of saddness and gloomy becomes silent stronger, and a different person. 'Behaviour:' Thresh is sometimes kind, nice, generous, happy, fun/funny, and radiant but at other times like when he is in battle he is dark, scary, fearful to others, serious, killer, silent, evil, and zoned in. 'Nindo: (optional)' Silent 'Summoning:' 'Bloodline/Clan:' Yuki 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' water 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' Katanas 'Strengths' Speed, strength, chakra manipulation, ninjutsu, 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Medical Jutsu, 'Chakra color:' blue 'Weapon Inventory:' shurikan, katanas, kunai, senbon(sometimes) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 8 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 13 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 2 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 2 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total 49.5 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' Thresh is a strong willed, hearted, and tough boy for someone his age. He has been through a lot when he was younger and up until now he has faced all kinds of things children his age should not experience. He knows the affects and destruction of a war and the blood shed of battle. He had a mother and father that were killed in front of him while they saved him and fought off invaders, at a young age. His uncle and aunt raised him for a year or two before he went off on his own and that is where he ended up in, which is now in Amegakure. He has a very powerful distant cousin he had heard about from his close cousin. And also those two cousins and his brother who are all powerful are somewhere in this world but he does not know where. He trains every day to become the best ninja he can become. He is a quiet but dangerous child, and he is one of those silent but deadly types. He doesnt talk to other much and keeps to himself sometimes. He will do whatever it takes to become the best and more powerful. He also has a sister that he does not know about that he will eventualy come into contact with. All his remaining family member keep tabs on him with out his knowledge as well and sometimes send someone to check on how he has grown. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kishi Kurochi